Mary Sue
by Jun Motomiya17
Summary: Sick of being ignored, Mary Sue tries to gain what she percieves to be the perfect life... Yugi's.
1. Mary Sue, Prologue

A/N: Got sick of Mary Sues with Millenium items, so I thought I'd write this... This is a parody of sorts of that kind of fic. This is just the first part, more will be coming... Please tell me what you think!  
  
Mary Sue, Prologue  
By: Jun Motomiya 17  
  
It was midnight. The streets were empty but for a lone girl standing in the light of a street lamp. This girl was staring up at a game shop that many might find familiar. It was the Kame Game Shop, owned by Sugoroku Mutou.   
  
The girl was a particularly plain sort, with brown hair falling in a straight, uninteresting fashion halfway down her back and hazel eyes partially obscured by prescription glasses that were tinted pink. She was dressed all in black: A black T-shirt under a black hooded jacket that was left unzipped, black jeans, and black boots.  
  
The girl spoke, and her voice broke through the silence of the midnight air. "This should all be mine." The girl's voice, while not ear-splittingly horrible, was certainly not one to inspire love songs and poetry. "All of it."  
  
The girl blinked away tears of anger and frustration. "I should be a part of this group... I should be loved, respected, and revered by all in this world." The girl nodded with a grim sort of resolve. "Well, it will be mine now." The girl's eyes flashed. "Oh, yes, it shall be mine. I will be the best duelist, better than even Yugi. I will have the boyfriend. I will have the power... I'll have it all, little Yugi. I will have your perfect world."  
  
The girl laughed a frightening, sadistic laugh. (Although, truth be told, the laugh was nothing in comparison to Yami Bakura, but what can one expect from a mere mortal?) "Oh, yes, it will all be mine... The perfect world will belong to me."  
  
The girl turned her back to the shop and started to walk away. "I am Mary Sue... And I will have it all." 


	2. Mary Sue, Chapter One

A/N: Here's where things get a little loopy...  
  
Mary Sue, Chapter One  
By: Jun Motomiya17  
  
"That girl is staring at you again..."  
  
Yugi glanced over at the girl in question. The hazel-eyed girl turned a startling shade of red and turned her gaze to the book on her desk. Yugi turned back to the group.  
  
"Maybe she has a crush on you!" Jounouchi continued teasingly.  
  
"Shouldn't you keep it down?" Ryou asked softly. "She might hear you. It wouldn't be nice to embarass the girl. It's hard to be the new student."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jounouchi said, but he toned it down.   
  
"What was her name again?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Mary Sue, I think it was," Yugi replied. "Mary Sue Rogers. She moved here from America."  
  
"I feel sorry for her," Anzu remarked. "It must be difficult to move to a country when you don't even speak the language very well."  
  
"At least she's doing alot better when she first got here," Honda said.  
  
"Anyhow," Yugi said, "as I had been about to say, I was wondering if you guys want to come over to my place on Friday at around seven to watch some movies. We could pull an all-nighter. It might be a fun way to celebrate the start of spring break."  
  
"Count me in!" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Me, too," Anzu said, giving Yugi a smile. Yugi could feel his heart melting at the sight of the grin.  
  
"I'm there," Honda said.  
  
"Sure," Otogi said with a shrug.  
  
"I have my D and D game, but that should end at around ten, if you don't mind my coming over that late," Ryou said.  
  
"No problem, Bakura," Yugi said. "This is going to be fun!"  
  
As the group planned out their Friday night, they didn't notice that the girl had returned to staring at them. Mary Sue crossed her arms in front of her chest, pausing for a moment to frown at the school uniform before returning her gaze to Yugi.  
  
"Have fun while you can, Yugi," she said so softly that no one else could hear. "Your fun will end soon. Your life will be mine..."  
  
***  
  
"Bye, guys!" Yugi said cheerfully as he parted ways with his friends. As his friends walked out of sight, he set his sights towards the Kame Game Shop. "Home, sweet home."  
  
Yugi took a step towards crossing the street when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Before he could turn around, another hand was pressing a folded handkerchief over his mouth. He thrashed and struggled to get out of the person's grasp, but it was to no avail. His vision blurred, then went black as the darkness enveloped his mind...  
  
Yugi groaned as he woke up. He tried to move his hand to his forehead, but found he could not move his hand. He tried to move the other hand, but it was to no avail. As he looked, he saw that his hands and legs were handcuffed to some bedposts.  
  
"You finally awake, little Yugi?" a snide, feminine voice inquired. "It sure took you long enough. I didn't expect the chloroform to last that long..."  
  
Yugi's gaze snapped upwards. Standing in front of him was Mary Sue. She had a dark glower on her face, and her arms were crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" Mary Sue said with a leer. "I've kidnapped you! Duh!"  
  
Yugi blinked. "Okay... why?"  
  
"Because you have it all, little Yugi..." the girl said, looking down. "You have such a perfect life, and I can't stand it. I just can't stand it! So I'm going to take it all... I'm going to have your perfect life..."  
  
"My life is hardly perfect," Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, yes it is!" Mary Sue cried out, her eyes blazing intensely. "I've searched everywhere for the perfect life, and now that I've found it, I'm going to keep it!"  
  
"How do you plan on owning my life?" Yugi asked. Mary Sue was clearly disturbed.  
  
"Easy," Mary Sue sneered, producing a gold necklace with a charm that looked startlingly like the Millenium Eye.  
  
"Is that a Millenium item?" Yugi gasped. "But that's impossible! I thought there were only seven!"  
  
"There are," Mary Sue said with a frown. "This little item may not be a Millenium Item, but it has all the power I'll need to make your friends forget all about you. As far as they'll remember, I'm their friend, and I have been for as long as they ACTUALLY knew you... All your accomplishments will be accredited to me... It will be as if you never existed... And but for your presence here, for all intents and purposes, you never did exist..."  
  
"That's not possible," Yugi said, but he didn't feel confident in that statement.  
  
"Oh, yes it is," Mary Sue said with a mad glint in her eye. "But don't worry, little Yugi. I'll still remember you. I'll keep you company. I'll feed you, I'll even clean you... But you'll be mine, Yugi. You'll never be able to escape, Yugi... You'll be all mine. Just like your life..."  
  
With those words, Mary Sue walked out of the room. Yugi shuddered and looked away from the door. Even though Mary Sue had obviously heard of the Millenium Items, she didn't seem to realize that his Puzzle was one, so the Puzzle was still around his neck, for which Yugi was relieved. At least he'd have some company until he could figure his way out of this situation.  
  
"What am I supposed to do, aibou?" Yugi whispered softly. "What am I supposed to do?" 


End file.
